villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rameses
Rameses is the main antagonist of ''The Prince of Egypt ''and a player in the Villains tournament. He is the Pharaoh of Egypt, and later a trusted minion of the goddess Eris. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings Vs the Horned King Having acquired the Black Cauldron, The Horned King set his sights on conquering Egypt, hoping to use its vast resources in his war plans. After an attempt to force Rameses to surrender without a fight failed, the furious Pharoah led his armies in an assault on the Horned King's fortress. Unfortunately, Rameses had severely underestimated the power of the Black Cauldron, which the Horned King use to decimate his armies in a matter of moments with a huge tsunami. Rameses was one of the many victims, being dashed on the rocks outside the King's citadel. Tartarus Searching for a way to return to life and take revenge, Rameses' soul managed to find its way to Tartarus, where he made a deal with Eris - agreeing to be her loyal servant if she helped him to reclaim Egypt. Eris agreed and restored him, much to the annoyance of Doctor Facilier, who resented Rameses' intrusion into Hades and Eris's inner cricle. During this time, Rameses managed to recruit a small army of rebel Egyptians to serve him. Joining with Ruber Hades, having come to view Eris as a potential threat, turned against her. Eris left Hades, taking Rameses with her. Together they travelled to Castle Grimhilde to ally with Ruber and his growing army. Rameses pledged his small band of rebels to Ruber's cause, hoping this new alliance would further his goal of reclaiming Egypt, which was now under the control of both the Horned King and Maleficent. Vengeance Shortly after Rameses arrived, Ruber agreed to launch a massive attack on the Horned King's castle, hoping to defeat his armies before they grew too powerful. Rameses eagerly participated in the battle, leading his rebel army against the Horned King's warriors. His men fought and defeated the King's barbarians, but were no match for the undead Cauldorn Born. Though Rameses was not able to gain revenge personally, the battle was won and Rasputin destroyed the Horned King. Unfortunately, Maleficent was able to maintain her hold on Egypt, meaning that Rameses' work was not yet complete. Rameses was later present in a meeting of Ruber and his allies when Kent Mansley defected to their side and brought vital intelligence that would allow them to launch a final offensive against the forces of Frollo. The Battle of Egypt Knowing he would need to keep Maleficent busy while the majority of his army attacked France, Ruber sent Rameses, Rothbart, and a large number of Lizard Men to Egypt. Rameses led the attack, with Rothbart supporting the troops with his powerful magic. The Lizard Men were able to break through the city's defences and overwhelm Maleficent's goons. Rameses rode into battle in his chariot and was briefly opposed by Lady Tremaine's pet, Lucifer, who had been transformed into a human and given a deadly chariot of his own. The two of them crashed into one another, sending them flying, but injuring Lucifer. Rameses then proceeded into the city on foot, just in time to use his sword to save Rothbart's life by deflecting a magical blast from Tremaine's wand, causing her own spell to bounce back on her, turning her and her daughter Drizella into toads. Maleficent retreated, while Rameses declared victory, banishing Hotep and Huy, his treacherous high priests, in the process. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two The New Order Following Ruber's victory in France, the world fell into his hands and he proclaimed himself King. Rameses, along with Kent Mansley, was appointed as one of the ruling council of the new order. Six months after the war ended, he met with Ruber and Mansley in Camelot after an attempt on Ruber's life, and was introduced to Lord Maliss, their newest ally. A Daughter's Revenge Upon being given her mother's magic wand by Dr. Facilier, Anastasia travels to Egypt, hoping to free her mother and sister from captivity. After arriving at Rameses's palace, she attempts to threaten him with her magic, though Rameses is skeptical about her magical ability. Insulted, Anastasia unleashes a plague of locusts and frogs upon Egypt, ravaging the countryside. Frightened by Anastasia's power, Rameses agrees to release Lady Tremaine and Drizella, despite the protests of Kent Mansley. Unleashing Mumm-Ra Hoping to cripple one of Ruber's generals, Maleficent sends her subordinate Queen Grimhilde to Egypt. Here, she encounters Rameses's young son playing outside. The Queen offers the boy an apple, which he accepts. However, moments after his first bite, the boy falls dead, as the apple was deliberately poisoned by the Queen. As the Queen escapes, Kent Mansley discovers the child's body, and alerts Rameses. Devastated by his son's death, Rameses unleashes the ancient king Mumm-Ra, with the hope of punishing the guilty party. In an effort to test his abilities, Rameses sends Mumm-Ra to decimate the pridelands, which he is successful at. A Change in Leadership Rameses is witness to Jafar's assassination of Ruber, but he later joins up with Fire Lord Ozai when the firebender seizes control of most of the world. He offers his allegiance to Princess Azula after Ozai dies but, nonetheless, expresses some trepidation. Indeed, it is a trepidation well-founded; Azula banishes her governing council within a month. Return and Revenge Tired of hearing nothing from his servant, Rameses journeys to Mumm-Ra's pyramid once again. The mummy, having suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Scar, Zira, and Mirage, is left with minimal power. Rameses offers him one chance: reveal the identity of his son's killer or die. Mumm-Ra obliges: Queen Grimhilde did the deed. Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings Rameses encounters the wizard, ZigZag, who hopes to bond Egypt's forces with those of the One Eyes. Unimpressed by ZigZag's flimsy magic, Rameses has Hotep and Huy cow him down with their own magic. The two succeed, and ZigZag retreats. Soon after, Eris arrives and presents to Rameses a ring of ultimate power, the One Ring. The One Ring quickly consumes Rameses, who soon rejects the aid of the shaman, Tzekel Khan. The priest ends up banished from Egypt altogether. As the One Ring continues to take control of Rameses's mind, the pharaoh even begins to annoy Eris, who gave him the ring in the first place. Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Hopper's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Gods Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Team Secrets Legends Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ramese Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Major Players Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Ancient Egypt Before the Fall Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Vs Ruber